<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La mañana de después by sunflow3rs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783333">La mañana de después</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs'>sunflow3rs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Los mismos idiotas del vóley, ahora en la universidad [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, Español | Spanish, Gay Panic, I'm kidding, Love, M/M, Rare Pairings, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, he's just confused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sí, Shirabu estaba teniendo una pesadilla. El cuerpo semidesnudo que descansaba a su lado <i>no</i> podía ser Oikawa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Los mismos idiotas del vóley, ahora en la universidad [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La mañana de después</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sí, Shirabu estaba teniendo una maldita pesadilla. Todo el mundo había tenido una de ese tipo alguna vez en su vida, en la cual su entorno parece real y si llegase a estirar la mano sentiría la temperatura del cuerpo que descansaba a su lado. Su conciencia todavía se encuentra paseando por el mundo de los sueños y simplemente se estaba tomando su tiempo para salir de estos por mucho que ya tuviera los ojos abiertos. O a lo mejor simplemente estaba teniendo una alucinación. Seguramente era eso. La noche anterior Semi se había empeñado en hacer una de sus ya populares fiestas en el apartamento que compartían y él había tomado alguna que otra copa de más. </p><p>Ahora, su cerebro continuaba recibiendo las punzadas de alcohol que había ingerido y el que Tooru Oikawa estuviera en su cama, sin camisa, era simplemente un delirio. Porque no había otra explicación lo suficientemente coherente y lógica que pudiera aceptar. Se negaba a pensar que el maldito rey de su facultad estuviera, realmente, durmiendo a su lado, acostado boca abajo e impregnando con su sucio olor -una asquerosa mezcla de sudor y alcohol que a Shirabu amenazaba con hacerle vomitar- sus sábanas. </p><p>Shirabu se levantó de su cama de un salto y comprobó su cuerpo frente al espejo que adornaba una de las esquinas de su cuarto. Él tampoco tenía camisa, pero no era tan grave, de todos modos últimamente hacía el suficiente calor como para que pasara sus noches durmiendo sin ropa. Al menos continuaba con sus pantalones puestos. No había pasado nada, de eso estaba seguro, porque él no era como el idiota de su compañero de piso que al beber se olvidaba de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. ¡Él lo recordaba todo!</p><p>O al menos casi todo. Porque no tenía memoria alguna de Oikawa en su cama, ni siquiera en su cuarto.</p><p>Recordaba el haberlo visto entrar por la puerta de su apartamento con sus aires de persona importante que siempre se daba. Nada más sus ojos cayeron en el cuerpo del castaño, se había girado hacia Goshiki, quien tímidamente le acompañaba debido a que las fiestas de ese tipo nunca habían sido su fuerte, y había comentado algo acerca de qué diantres hacía el dichoso Oikawa en su maldita casa. </p><p>Y también recordaba que sus miradas se cruzaron por encima de la docena de universitarios que se habían reunido en su casa. El piso ni siquiera era tan grande como para que tantos niñatos estuvieran bebiendo en su salón, había dicho Shirabu, aguantándole la mirada a Oikawa porque sentía que si la desviaba, dejaba ganar al mayor. No iba a permitir que Oikawa le ganase. </p><p>Después de eso, Shirabu juraba que había bebido alguna copa más junto a Goshiki, esperando a que el novio de este último apareciera, y que después de que la cabeza anaranjada de Hinata apareciese en su campo de visión, él había desaparecido por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Sí, pero Oikawa no estaba ahí. ¿Verdad?</p><p>Shirabu pegó un salto en su sitio cuando notó por el cristal del espejo el cuerpo somnoliento de Oikawa moverse bajo sus sábanas. Sus brazos se levantaron, desperezándolos en el acto, y luego los llevó a sus ojos para restregarse las legañas que habían dejado sus párpados pegados. Bostezó, todavía con sueño, y abrió con una tortuosa lentitud sus ojos. </p><p>—Buenos días, Kenji-chan... —saludó Oikawa cuando encontró a Shirabu de pie y con los brazos cruzados. Shirabu estaba enfadado, ¡claro que lo estaba! ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? ¡Ni siquiera se llevaban bien! Habían discutido cientos de veces debido a que Oikawa era un maldito idiota. A pesar de que estaban en diferentes carreras universitarias, compartían algunas clases extraordinarias de debate, y el chico era la persona más insufrible que alguna vez hubiera conocido. </p><p> —¿Qué haces en mi cama? —Preguntó. Su tono de voz era tan afilado como un cuchillo y amenazaba con cortar el cuello del castaño si es que no respondía de la forma correcta. La cual sería "Esto es sólo una pesadilla y no está ocurriendo". Oikawa sonrió, sentándose en la cama y dejando al descubierto su torso. Era un maldito idiota con un buen cuerpo que no se merecía, pensó Shirabu. </p><p>—¿No te acuerdas de anoche? Ah, Kenji-chan, me rompes el corazón —bromeó el castaño, llevándose una mirada de reproche (y un poco de asco) de Shirabu. Rodó los ojos y palmeó el colchón a su lado. —Ven aquí y te lo cuento. </p><p>—No pienso acercarme a ti, ¿eres consciente del cómo hueles? </p><p>—¡Oye! —Oikawa se ofendió, levantando su hombro y arrimando su nariz a su piel. Olisqueó por encima y soltó un suspiro, mirando de nuevo a Shirabu. —No huelo tan mal, y eso sí que me ha roto el corazón. Anoche no parecía importarte tanto...</p><p>—Oh, Dios mío... —Shirabu llevó sus manos a su cara y por un segundo a su mente le llegó la idea de asesinar al chico que tenía frente a él. Porque era eso, o ponerse a llorar. Y no es que tuviera ganas de hacerlo delante de Oikawa. </p><p>—Que es broma —se rio de nuevo Oikawa. Se levantó de la cama a sabiendas de que Shirabu no tenía ninguna intención de acercarse y caminó hacia él, descubriendo que apenas se encontraba en calzoncillos. —No nos hemos acostado, Kenji-chan, si es eso lo que te preocupa. </p><p>Shirabu soltó un suspiro agradecido. Bien. Eso estaba claro de todos modos, se intentó convencer, ni aunque fuera la última persona del planeta él haría algo con Oikawa. Era un tipo odioso y nunca había entendido el por qué tenía una lista tan larga de fans. ¡Hasta en su propia clase comentaban acerca de cuan guapo era el chico! ¡Pero si solo era un idiota! Quizás tenía un poco de atractivo, sí, pero no era nada del otro mundo. </p><p>Oikawa le miraba con una ceja alzada, al contrario que Shirabu, él parecía bastante divertido con la situación. </p><p>—Aunque sí que hicimos otras cosas, Kenji-chan, ¿de verdad tampoco las recuerdas? —comentó, llevando una mano a la cadera de Shirabu y atrayéndole de un empujón a su cuerpo. Shirabu abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante el toque contrario y llevó con rapidez sus muñecas al pecho de Oikawa, buscando separarse de él. Tragó saliva con fuerza. Ahora que Oikawa lo decía, algo le viene la cabeza... —¿Debería ayudarte a recordarlas?</p><p>Sí, eso tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla. Si no, no había manera de explicar el que al Oikawa posar sus labios sobre los de Shirabu, este sintiera malditas mariposas en la boca de su estómago. Eso <i>no</i> estaba sucediendo. A él <i>no</i> le estaba gustando ese beso. </p><p>Bueno, quizás un poco sí que lo hacía.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¿Rare pair? Rare pair. Literalmente he decidido esta pareja poniendo nombres en una ruleta y me ha parecido muy divertido, así que lo más probable es que lo vuelva a hacer xD. Bueno, espero que os guste. Lo siento si hay mucho OOC :(, a Shirabu lo suelen poner como un ser sin corazón ni sentimientos, pero eh, aquí es más soft. Es muy lindo jo, such a cutie. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y como siempre, besos a todxs! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>